Cry On My Shoulder
by Lady Fowl-Potter of the Rings
Summary: Tonks wants to be alone after Sirius' death. However the one place in 12 Grimmauld Place that she can think of is already occupied by Remus when she get's there...Oneshot RemusTonks friendship fic


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

AN: This idea hit me while I was listening to the song the other day, and the story just begged to be written. Enjoy – Lady F-P of the Rings

* * *

_**Cry on My Shoulder**_

She needed to be alone, and Nymphadora Tonks could only think of one place in 12 Grimmauld Place where that would be possible. The house was usually so empty, just Sirius, Remus, and the Order members who were just off duty or about to go on. But tonight, everyone was here to remember Sirius, the entire Order, all of the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione (who were almost Weasleys anyway). Put that many people in even the largest of houses and it becomes crowded.

That's was why Tonks was heading up the stairs, pushing her way through the people crowding the halls. She ignored everyone and they all left the young woman alone, realizing that, as Sirius' cousin, she was taking his death harder than the rest.

She walked to the end of the top corridor and out onto the small balcony nestled beneath the peak in the roof. She climbed onto the railing and hoisted herself up top.

A sigh caught her attention as she sat down. She turned around and quickly realized that her plan to be alone hadn't worked. She got up and sat down beside Remus on the other side of the roof.

"Nymphadora, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She decided to let the name slide for once, "I couldn't stand the crowd downstairs, so I came up here to be - to get away."

"The crowd is a bit much at times, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Tonks saw a single tear run down Remus' cheek. "You really miss him, don't you?" she asked.

Remus just nodded mutely. Tonks looked at him seriously before saying, "It's not healthy to be bottled up, Remus."

"I don't see you showing your emotions," he said with a bitter tone that showed he thought she was hypocritical.

"I'm not showing them now. It's Auror training. They teach you not to let your emotions to take control in front of people, and eventually it just becomes second nature to not cry or laugh or get angry in public. That's why Aurors have a rep at the Ministry for being insensitive and stuck-up. But I know that most have gone home once after a hard day and cried themselves to sleep, me included," she told him.

Everything was quiet for a brief moment then Tonks began to hum a song. "What is it?" Remus asked.

"What's what?"

"The song you were humming, what is it?"

"Oh it's a Muggle song that I used to love when I was younger. I'd get the tape from my dad, play it through, rewind it, play it again, and so on…I don't know why I loved it so much when I was so young, it's such a sad song…"

"How does it go?"

She stared into space for a moment, trying to remember all of the words, then she began to sing,

"I know it's hard sometimes  
And things seem larger than they are  
But if you need to tell someone  
That's what I'm here for

Cry on my shoulder  
I'll help you rise above  
Cry on my shoulder, my love

Out in the world outside  
It can be harsh and cold  
But if you need someone  
I will be here to hold you

Cry on my shoulder  
I'll help you dry your eyes  
Cry on my shoulder, my love

I know it's hard sometimes  
And things seem larger than they are  
But if you need to let it go  
Then you can call on me

Cry on my shoulder  
I'll help you dry your eyes  
Cry on my shoulder, my love

Cry on my shoulder  
I'll help you rise above  
Cry on my shoulder, my love"

By the end of it, he had leaned his head onto her shoulder, the tears coming silently. She leaned her head so it was resting on top of his and put down the walls that she had up against the sadness. They sat there until dawn, saying nothing but the things that words cannot say.

AN 2: Just in case you were wondering, the song is "Cry On My Shoulder" by Bonnie Raitt.


End file.
